Fredrick Bio vs Jeff the Killer
Journal log 1: My name is Fredrick Bio. I am a CIA agent. I have been serving the CIA five years. I was just recently assigned to eliminate mass murderer Jeff Alan Woods. This man was described as too dangerous to be kept alive. He seems to have suffered some injuries that I assume made him go insane. He must have been somehow burned and bleached in the skin making his skin a ghostly white. His hair has been singed black and he carved a smile in his face (probably due to the insanity). Although he is much better known as Jeff The Killer. I am writing this journal as I go on for my search to end Jeff the Killer. Journal log 2: I have been researching and he has murdered more people than anyone else in history. I'll have to be careful. Journal log 3: I've researched his current whereabouts. No luck. Journal log 4: I've been looking online for anyone who has encountered this madman. I can't find anyone. He must have killed them all. Journal log 5: I've researched and researched but no luck. This man is good at covering his tracks. Jeff Alan Woods, you shall breath your last. Journal log 6: Why can't I find anyone who's survived this man?! I might be safer not even trying to find him. Journal log 7: I've found someone who has survived a attack by Jeff the Killer. He is just a small child, with bellow average hight and a Spongebob shirt on. What kind of monster tries to kill a child?! Anyways, I got permission to pull him out of his orphanage he has been in.I interview him tomorrow. This has been a recent attack too, so the information must be good. Journal log 8: Today I was going to interview the kid, but he had a mental breakdown and refused to come. Oh well, I'll try again tomorrow. Journal log 9: I interviewed the kid today. I feel so bad for him. I promised him that I would avenge his family. Here is what he said: "I was in my bed, having trouble falling asleep. I went and got some warm milk and it helped me fall asleep. I felt as though I was being watched but I dismissed it. I fell asleep. I woke up to some noise and looked out the window. There he was. That face...no eyelids...and a blood red smile carved into it. Me and him looked at each other as I sat there in fear. He said 'GO TO SLEEP' I screamed. He tried to stab me but before he could, my mom and dad ran in to protect me. Dad had a baseball bat and prepared to swing. Jeff stabbed him an..." The little boy started crying uncontrollably. He had to be taken away. However, one of the workers at the orphanage finished the story. Basically what happened was Jeff killed his mom and his dad but couldn't kill the boy due to up coming police. Jeff escaped and left the boy there in tears. None of his family was left so he had to move to the orphanage. I teared up a bit myself. Jeff is rumored to still he in the town. Jeff the Killer, I'm coming for you. Journal log 10: I asked locals where Jeff could be. They said he is hiding out in the woods just behind the boy's house. I sneaked out there to find out if it was true. It was. Jeff almost heard me and I barely escaped. I'm coming for him in a few days. Journal log 11: I prepared my weapons, and looked up how he fights. If I'm gonna win, I'm going to barely win. Journal log 12: I've overheard that Jeff had had came back and killed the boy. I started to cry. But now this is personal. Jeff is going to die. This may be my last journal log. Wish me luck. Journal log 13: Hello, my name is Jeff the Killer. I have killed Fredrick Bio. I am writing to inform you guys that no matter how hard you try, you cannot kill a demon of my caliber. Beware, none of you are safe. Journal log 14: My name is Tailor Bio. I am Fredrick Bio's brother. I am the only member of the bio family alive. Jeff has killed the only person left that I cared about. I am going to avenge him one way or another. I will continue this journal in my attempts to murder this man. This is part of the vs Jeff series, for part two, go to Tailor Bio vs Jeff the Killer Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Versus